


Diamond and Thief

by Armin_05



Series: PJO songfics [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Diamond and Thief is by Willow City so all cred for the song goes to them!, F/M, Percy can sing, Pre-Pioneers, Slow Dancing, mortals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_05/pseuds/Armin_05
Summary: /You are my diamond and thief/It's the same old story, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy asks girl out... but by using a song. It's the same old story, will you read it anyway?





	Diamond and Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorcat04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorcat04/gifts).



> Hey! Welcome!  
> Willow City doesn't have a lyric video for "Diamond and Thief" yet so if I got any lyrics wrong I apologize. I think I got them all but I'm definitely not known for my astounding ability to know what a singer is saying without lyrics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> And let me know what you think! All writers love hearing feedback from their readers. Also, as always, I'm open to prompts as long as you have both story idea and song. Enjoy!

It's a random day in June when Percy first hears it. The tune floated gently in the air, accompanied by the strum of a guitar. A busker on the street corner, singing for the kids standing around him.

 

When he had finished the song, Percy had made a point to ask him about it.

 

For weeks after, it whispered in his mind, quiet but persistent. Finally, Percy began to plan. Thought of one plan, discarded it, thought of another, all the while it murmured. It seemed to take forever, but finally, Percy thought he was ready. Now he was just waiting, impatiently pacing the walkway through Central Park.

 

Where was she? He'd been waiting for an hour, having wanted to get there early to set up, but she was supposed to arrive five minutes ago.

 

It had only been five minutes though, she was likely just running late. Annabeth never let him down. Percy sat down on the bench, her favorite one in the whole of Central Park.

 

Ten minutes after she was supposed to show. His leg bounced up and down repeatedly, nervous energy building up.

 

Twenty minutes. Percy stood again and started pacing. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Repeat. She'd be here. People stared but didn't bother him.

 

Thirty. Percy paused his pacing to rub his hands together, hurt and anxious. Had she stood him up? Was she okay? He pulled out his phone, pausing at the sight of their latest text messages together.

 

_You: hey, wanna meet up about 630?_

_You: I have a surprise ;)_

_Annabeth: Sounds good! Where? [sent 5:02 PM]_

 

...He'd forgotten to tell her where. Percy sucked in a deep breath, feeling stupid. No _wonder_ she didn't show up! He'd forgotten to give her all the information! He'd turned off his ringtone in order to focus on setting up and hadn't felt it buzz. Stupid, really!

 

He typed out his message with utmost concentration, waiting anxiously as it sent. He was so focused on the text that he didn't realize he'd started humming.

 

_You: I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I forgot where! Your fav spot at Central Park_

 

Only a second after he pressed send, he heard a very familiar jangle sound behind him, and he spun around to see one Annabeth Chase, looking gorgeous as always. Her hair had been braided, and she wore one of Percy's “missing” plaid button ups with a t-shirt and jeans. Her laces dragged at the ground due to her never tying them, and she rested her hands on her hips, a playful smirk playing her lips.

 

“Took you long enough to respond,” Annabeth teased. “I was wondering if you were just ignoring me or if you were in trouble.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Percy managed, stunned as always by her. “I didn't realize I forgot to tell you where.”

 

“Obviously. What's that you were humming?” She led the way to her favorite bench, sitting down. When Percy sat next to her, she lightly knocked her elbow into his.

 

“I was humming?”

 

“Yeah, like,” Annabeth mimicked a few bars. “What was that?”

 

“Oh, that uh...” Percy got back to his feet, and cleared his throat before he held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

 

“...What?” Annabeth asked, raising one eyebrow. Percy wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

 

“Dance with me,” he repeated anyway. “I'm going to sing what you heard me humming and... I want you to dance with me.” He kept his hand out, and after another skeptical look, she grabbed it. Percy tugged her to her feet and started humming to find the right note. When he did, he finally started to sing the song he'd first heard all those weeks ago.

 

_/I feel like I'm walking on clouds/_

_/When I'm, with you/_

 

Percy lightly rested his free hand on her waist, swaying. She rested hers on his shoulder.

 

_/And even though I know I'll have to come down/_

_/Life feels brand new/_

_/Every sunrise, each moonlight, I see/_

_/Would be next to you/_

_/And every time I slip into dream/_

_/You'd be there too/_

 

Annabeth gave him a confused look, eyebrows furrowing even as she started to sway in time with him. That was fine, she'd get it in a moment.

 

_/You are both diamond and thief/_

_/Jewel and surprise/_

_/And I'm ever after you/_

_/You are both diamond and thief/_

_/Beauty and mystery/_

_/I can't take, my eyes off of you/_

_/My eyes off of you/_

 

A flicker, a spark, flashed across her face, maybe hope, maybe not, Percy kept singing.

 

_/I wish there was a way to make time/_

_/Stand still for two/_

_/I hold you/_

_/I love you, divine/_

 

Annabeth stumbled, despite the fact that they were only swaying back and forth. When she righted herself, there was a slight blush to her cheeks, and her eyes held hope. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't go wrong.

 

_/And make sure you know/_

_/You are both diamond and thief/_

_/Jewel and surprise/_

_/And I'm ever after you/_

_/You are both diamond and thief/_

_/Beauty and mystery/_

_/I can't take, my eyes off of you/_

 

He couldn't, he never could. She was the light to his darkness, beautiful and kind. He couldn't stop staring.

 

_/I won't stop chasing/_

_/I'll follow you anywhere/_

_/Run and pursuing you anywhere/_

_/I'll find you/_

_/And I will not let you go/_

_/You are_ my _diamond and thief/_

 

Percy stressed the “my” knowing she'd get it. Annabeth held his heart, always had since the day they met. Her cheeks turned even darker red, and her bright gray eyes seemed to shine in the daylight.

 

_/Beauty and mystery/_

_/I can't take my eyes off of you/_

_/Are my diamond and thief/_

_/Jewel and surprise/_

_/And I'm ever after you/_

_/You are my diamond and thief/_

_/Beauty and mystery/_

_/I can't take my eyes off of you/_

 

Final verse. Percy spun her once, then pulled her back into his arms.

 

_/My eyes off of you/_

_/My eyes off of you/_

_/My eyes off of you/_

_/My eyes off of you/_

_/I can't take my eyes off of you/_

 

The song ended, Percy's voice barely above a whisper. Annabeth's cheeks were bright red.

 

“Annabeth... You are my diamond and my thief,” Percy murmured, sure of his choice. “Will you be my girlfriend as well?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Yes. _Yes!_ ” And with that pulled him into a quick kiss.

 

Percy hadn't expected that, but he couldn't care less. Today was a perfect day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didja catch my sneaky The Haunting of Hill House reference? I watched it recently and loved it!  
> Also, I'm not too fond of how this ended but whatevs  
> Hope you enjoyed! See you next story!


End file.
